Jefferson (mission)
Jefferson is the ninth or tenth mission in Fallout Tactics. Walkthrough Right next to your squad at the insertion point will be the Scouter. You can use it for drive-by tactics, but it can only hold two people at a time and, depending on your squad, it may be better to just proceed on foot. The map consists of a long road in a zig-zag pattern. Following this path will have the most resistance by super mutant forces, but the off-road shortcuts tend to be minefields. If you do decide to take the shortcuts, you should have a squad member with an adequate amount of Traps skill. Generator One Jefferson 1st generator intact.jpg|First generator, intact Jefferson 1st generator destroyed.jpg|Generator destroyed The first generator is relatively unguarded, just a few super mutants patrolling. Generator Two right|220px Further down the road is the second generator, which will have automated gun turrets guarding it along with a few super mutants. There is a small door on the left side of the fence which makes it possible to either sneak or run past the one turret on that side and avoid fighting it altogether. There is also a small entrance on the right side, it is not a door, it is a gap beatween the wall. Generator Three right|220px The third generator is in a make-shift fortress of fencing and sandbags with quite a few more super mutants than the previous generators. Shooting through the gaps in the fencing will take care of most of the melee Mutants, and the rest can be dealt with either from a distance or using cover. Once the third generator is destroyed it will open the two large black doors to the factory. Inside will be a Commander who will not initially be hostile, but after a speech, will attack wielding a cattle prod. Generator Four right|220px The fourth generator is inside the factory, completely unguarded. The factory, as it turns out, is not a weapon's manufacturing plant at all, but a research facility led by Erkal, who is trying to cure the super mutants' sterility problem. You are now given the choice of either destroying the research or leaving it for the BOS to capture to use as a bargaining chip. Once you decide, destroy the generator in the room upstairs and then move to the exit grid. Outcomes * If you destroy the research lab you will be rebuked by General Dekker for your short-sightedness. * If you leave it alone, Repo Squad recovers the equipment and takes it back to base where the research on super mutant sterility can continue. It is hoped that if they can find a cure, it would prove to be a useful bargaining chip. Its unknown whether or not Erkal was allowed to continue his research. Notes thumb|220px|Location of the [[environmental armor]] * The map on your Pip-Boy will indicate that on the north east side there is an underground tunnel to the factory, this tunnel seems like a rubble pile which is inaccessible but actually it is a real tunnel to the factory. It takes a few tries with a crawling squad member to actually get into the tunnel. * If you decide not to use the Scouter but would like to take it with you, exit the mission as normal, then re-enter Jefferson. You will arrive at the original insertion point next to the Scouter which you can drive out of a grid right behind you. * After destroying the third generator, as the doors to the factory open, you can go through a door right to the edge of the map, around the factory building. There are five friendly super mutants, four armed with M2s and 120 ammo each. You can either kill them (they don't return fire) for the guns and ammo and big drop in Karma, or just steal 30 ammo from each for no Karma drop Category:Fallout Tactics missions